Diabolik Lovers - The Roles Have Switched
by DiabolikLoversGirl
Summary: What if Yui was the vampire and the boys were the humans she feasts on? What happens when she decides to try all of them to see which one is her favorite blood? What will happen to that boy? (This is different from the original story line of the game and anime. Don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

"Ayato Sakamaki, get in here right now!"

Ayato smirked slightly, walking around the corner and into the living room. "Yes, Reiji?"

His older brother crossed his arms, a frown and a glare on his face. "Explain. _Now._ "

Ayato rocked on his heels, looking around the room. "I didn't do this." The living room was trashed. The couch was flipped onto its side while paint covered the once light purple walls. The words spelled "I am the best! Suck it!" Ayato grinned slightly, looking down when Reiji glared at him more.

"Oh? You didn't do this?" He uncrossed his arms. "Should I get Shu?"

Ayato widened his eyes, head perking up. "No! Okay, okay, yes, I did this!" Since Shu was the oldest brother, Ayato was more afraid of him than Reiji. At the mention of his name, Ayato would do anything to not get a punishment from him. Shu may be a lazy asshole, but he doesn't like it when his younger brothers are troublesome or disrespectful. Ayato sighed, bowing his head. "Sorry, Reiji. I was bored..."

Reiji rolled his eyes, walking past him. 'Clean this up before I tell Shu. You have thirty minutes."

Ayato gaped at him but didn't say anything. Grumbling under his breath, he started working on cleaning up.

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

Shu sighed under his breath, laying on the now clean couch. Ayato sat in the other chair, playing on his phone with furrowed eyebrows. Shu pulled out one of his earphones, looking over at his younger brother. "Ayato, what did you do to piss off Reiji?"

"Nothing," he muttered, not looking up from his phone. Shu rolled his eyes, closing his eyes again.

 _Knock Knock! Knock Knock!_

Shu opened his eyes, sitting up. Ayato finally looked up from his phone, eyes glowing with curiosity. Reiji walked past the room. "I'll get it." He opened the large front door, blinking in surprise at the sight in front of him. A short girl stood in front of him, hair soaked and pink eyes wide. Her clothes were soaked as well, though she wasn't shivering. Reiji was quick to step back, allowing her a way in. "Please, come in. Are you alright?" The girl walked in, rubbing her arms, a coughing slightly.

"Yes, I'm alright, just..." she paused, eyes scanning him. Reiji glanced to the side before setting a hand on her back, leading her to the living room. "Come on, let me get you some dry clothes." His hand jerked slightly at the cold feeling, sending a shiver up his back. The girl nodded, following him. Once they reached the living room, he gestured to the boys. "These are my brothers, Shu and Ayato. Stay in here, I'll be right back."

Shu widened his eyes at the girl, pulling his earphones out. "Uh, hello. Who are you?"

The girl stared at them, swallowing. "Yui... Yui Komori..."

Ayato set his phone down, standing up. "Damn, did you get lost in the rain or something? You look terrible..."

"Ayato," Shu scolded, glaring at him slightly. Ayato shrugged. Yui watched them quietly, studying them. Suddenly another door opened, two more boys running in. One had red hair hidden under a fedora, his hands holding a teddy bear. A smirk danced on his lips as he ran away from the shorted purple-haired boy, green eyes gleaming. "Come on, Kanato-kun~"

Kanato chased after him, glaring daggers at him. "Laito, you bastard! Give Teddy back!"

"Oi!" Shu shouted, making them stop. "Stop that. We have a guest."

Laito tossed Teddy at Kanato, eyes flicking up and down Yui's body. "Hmm? Who's this~?"

Yui blushed slightly. "Yui Komori..."

Kanato hugged Teddy, tilting his head. "Why are you here?"

Shu ran a hand through his hair, standing up. "She got lost in the rain." He walked over and set a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go find Reiji so you can change."

Yui's eyes flicked from his face to his wrist, stepping back. "N-No, I should leave-"

"What are you talking about, baka?" Ayato raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "It's pouring outside. Plus, you're already here. No point in leaving yet."

Before she could respond, Reiji walked in with Kanato's old clothes and a blanket. "Here we go. I'll show you to a bathroom. Follow me."

 _ ***Timeskip***_

Yui stared at the mirror in the bathroom, her damp locks falling in front of her eyes. Her throat screamed for blood, her fingers curling into fists. She could smell all of the boys blood from here, sweet... Her mouth watered at the idea of sucking their blood. Her stomach crawled at the idea, making a small smirk appear on her lips. She turned and teleported into the living room, noticing them not paying attention. She cleared her dry throat, gaining their attention. Shu smiled softly at her. "Uh, Yui, do you have a home?"

She slowly shook her head, fingers fiddling with her t-shirt. "No."

Shu nodded. "Well, we've decided that you could stay here for awhile, since it's raining and you don't have a home. Is that okay?"

 _Perfect._ "Sure, that's fine," she smiled. Ayato perked his head, looking around. "Shu, we don't have a spare bedroom. Or... a _clean_ one actually."

Reiji pushed up his glasses. "She can stay in one of our rooms, if she doesn't mind." Yui shook her head, feeling her stomach flip in excitement. _Sweet blood... it's so close..._ Reiji looked around. "I suggest she stays in Shu's room. I don't trust the rest of you."

"Ouch, I'm offended," Laito set a hand over his chest, fake gasping in pain.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yui turned her head, seeing another boy standing by the doorway to the kitchen. His hair was white, bangs falling over his right eye. Yui smiled. "Hello, I'm Yui Komori."

He narrowed his eyes. "Subaru..." he looked at Shu. "What's going on?"

Shu sighed for the tenth time or something.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

Shu laid down in his bed, putting his earphones back on. Yui laid next to him, her back facing him. He glanced at her. _How did she end up in this place...?_ Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, turning his back to her.

Yui looked over her shoulder at Shu, pink eyes gleaming with hunger. She quietly sat up, scanning his neck. The cord around his neck blocked where she would normally bite someone. Gently, she reached forward and clipped it off. Shu jumped, turning and looking back at her. "Yui? What are you doing?" She didn't say anything. She tossed his earphones onto his nightstand, ignoring his confused gaze. "Oi, what-"

"Shut up," she snapped, forcing him onto his back. His blue orbs widened, his shoulder hurting from her grip. Yui didn't care at the moment. She was too thirsty. Grabbing his chin, she forced his head up, leaning down towards his neck. Shu went to push her off when she gripped his wrists and pinned them down with one hand. He started to panic. _How is she this strong?!_ Yui stuck out her tongue and licked his skin, looking for a place to bite. Shu yelped, struggling more. "Oi! What're you- gah!" His eyes went wide at the feeling of two fangs stabbing his neck.

Yui sucked his blood, closing her eyes in bliss. _Oh my god... this is sweet..._ Her fangs buried deeper into his neck, making him cry out in pain. Shu squeezed his eyes shut, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. _What... a vampire...? But they're not real...!_ His head became dizzy fast. He begged that someone would hear him for once, but no one came. Yui soon pulled away, blood on her lips. Shu watched her with tired eyes, his heart beating fast. Yui let go of his wrists, licking her lips. "Hm, you have really sweet blood, Shu." She slowly smirked. "Thanks for letting me stay. I'll enjoy my time here~"

Shu glanced at the bloody fangs, his eyes slowly closing. She bared them, leaning down for his neck again. "That's right, sleep. Sleep while I suck you dry~"


	2. Chapter 2

Shu groaned, opening his eyes to the painful glow of the morning sun. He covered his eyes, his head pounding in his skull. A giggle sounded nearby, making his heart jump. The curtains were thrown shut, blocking the burning light. Shu sat up quickly, only to be pinned back down by Yui. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away. "Please don't..."

"Aww," she said slowly, "how cute. Don't worry, I may not choose you in the end~"

"W-What?" he asked shakily, opening his blue orbs.

She smirked. "I only need one of you to be my prey, but I want the sweetest blood. So far, you're in the lead~"

He narrowed his eyes, trying to sound strong. "Stay away from my brothers."

A laugh escaped her pale lips. "Aww, you think you can protect them from me. How sweet." She leaned down next to his ear, licking it. "You better pray that your have the sweetest blood if you don't want them to suffer~"

 _ ***Timeskip***_

Ayato sat in his chair in the living room, phone in hand while eating his favorite snack: Takoyaki. He hummed as he chewed on the delicious treat, texting his friend, Daniel, from his basketball team.

 **Ayato:** _When is the game again?_

 **Daniel:** _I think on Friday. We have practice tomorrow at 7 am_

 **Ayato:** _Yeah I remember. Lets hope Ben isn't a huge dick_

 **Daniel:** _Ha I hope_

"Hello, Ayato-kun."

Ayato's green eyes flicked up, seeing the small girl known as Yui standing in front of him, a strange gllint in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, turning his eyes back to his phone to text Daniel back. "What's up?"

"I'm thirsty," she said in a sweet voice. "Can you get me something to drink?"

Ayato glared at her slightly, pausing his texting. "The kitchen is over there. You can get it yourself."

She tilted her head sadly. "But I'm too short to get the glasses... It's a bit hard for me..." Ayato blinked, staring at her. He didn't know why, but he felt his heart skip a beat as she gazed at him. Sighing, he turned the screen on his phone off and stood up. "Whatever. Come on." She skipped after him as they made their way to the kitchen. Yui closed the door and locked it, a smirk replacing her smile. Ayato didn't notice however. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass, opening the fridge afterward. "So, what do you want to drink? We have orange juice, grape juice, milk-"

"Blood," was all he heard before he was pinned to the ground, glass breaking next to him. Two small hands easily pinned his wrists down, squeezing them painfully when he struggled. Ayato stared at Yui with wide green eyes, mouth open in shock. She smirked, her blonde hair dangling over her eyes slightly. "I want your blood to drink." He furrowed his eyebrows. _What?! Blood?! What the fuck is she, a vampire?!_ Yui leaned down and licked his neck slowly, making him wince and snap his eyes shut. He shook under her, her smirk widening. "Obedient, huh? I like that~" She bared her fangs and sank them into his flesh, closing her eyes at the sweet honey-like taste. She almost moaned at the taste.

Ayato cried out in pain, his back arching slightly into her. Small tears slid down his cheeks, his teeth clenched painfully. "S-Stop! It hurts!" Her fangs instead dug deeper into him as punishment for crying out. Ayato snapped his jaw shut, squirming under her small body. She was just too strong. He wanted to gag when he heard the large gulps she was making, feeling his head grow light. Finally, Yui pulled away, licking the blood off her lips.

"Heh, you have an interesting taste of blood," she tilted her head in thought. "Which is better so far...? Hmm, I'll find out soon."

"What... are you talking... about?" Ayato spoke, voice cracking. Yui released his wrists, running her thumb over the blood seeping out of the bite.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she sucked on her thumb for a second, smirking at him. "One of you is going to come with me once I leave. No volunteers. I need the sweetest blood here, and so far, I can't choose between you and Shu-san."

"Shu?" he widened his eyes. _She went through this too?_

Yui nodded, leaning down and licking his neck again. "Oh yes~ You're both so delicious~ I wonder what your brothers are like~"

Ayato squeezed his eyes shut, shaking again. "Don't touch them-"

"Oh shush, Ayato-kun," she spat slightly. "You can't stop me. I'm a vampire, you're a mere mortal. I can do what I please, no matter what you do~"


	3. Chapter 3

Laito walked around the lake that was nearby his home, smiling at the sparkling moon reflecting in the water. The water was calm, barely rippling. He fixed the fedora on his head, shivering at the slight cool breeze blowing past him. He sighed, turning around to head back when he stopped. The small girl known as Yui stood in front of him, eyeing him like he was some sort of prize in a competition. Laito tilted his head, smirking slowly.

"Hello, Bitch-chan," he walked closer to her. "What are you doing out here?"

Yui crossed her arms, a smirk replacing her smile. "I came for a sample."

Laito raised an eyebrow. "A 'sample'?" Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground. Laito, surprised, grunted as he landed on his back, his fedora flying off his head. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Yui straddling him. He chuckled slightly. "Usually I'm the one to tackle someone down~"

Yui rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down. "Oh well~ My turn~" She leaned down and licked his neck, earning a small gasp from him. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. Yui sniffed his skin, licking her lips. Baring her fangs, she sank them into his flesh. A yelp slipped past his lips, too high-pitched for her sensitive ears. Though, the sweet blood distracted her from her hurt ears.

Laito squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering in pain. _Bitch-chan... is a vampire?!_ He struggled slightly under her, only to earn a deeper bite. He arched his back slightly, gasping. "Ah- Stop!"

Yui pulled back, wiping the blood off her chin. Laito gazed at her in shock, head light from the blood loss. Yui smirked, stroking his neck gently. "How cute~ You look so... pathetic~" Laito winced at the touch of her hand, swallowing nervously. "Maybe I'll take you, since you're so easy to drink from~"

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion.

She nibbled his ear. "I need one of you for food. I want the sweetest blood though~ But, you're so easy to take down, I might just choose you now~ But I'll wait~"

Laito tried to push her off. "Wait, st-"

Yui bit his neck harshly, making him cry out. She snickered, lifting him up slightly. "That's right. Scream~ Beg if you want~ I won't stop. Never. Not even if you scream at the top of your lungs. Now, why don't you follow me down to Hell~"


	4. Chapter 4

Kanato set Teddy down on the ground next to him, munching on a cupcake. He picked up one of his small wax dolls, fixing the hair. His purple eyes examined all of his toys in his room. Licking his lips, he chucked the wrapper into the trash can. "Teddy... do you think Yui-chan likes dolls?"

"Depends," a sweet voice spoke behind him.

Kanato squeaked, turning his head to see the said girl. She giggled at his reaction, tilting her head. Kanato looked back at his door in front of him. "How did you get in here?" When he turned around, he found himself face to face with the girl. She smirked, grabbing his chin in a gentle-like way.

"Hmm, teleporting," she tilted his head up, earning another squeak. "I'm hungry, anyways."

Before she could bare her fangs, a pounding on the door stopped her. A muffled voice came from the other side. "Kanato, get out of there! This is urgent!" It was Ayato. Yui scowled, pushing Kanato down onto his back.

"Move, and I'll make sure you're in a lot of pain." He nodded, fear written in his eyes. Yui stood up and threw open the door, grabbing Ayato by the neck and throwing him into the room before closing the door. Ayato yelped, curling up on his side and holding his elbow. Kanato looked at Ayato. "A-Ayato? What's going on?"

"She's a vampire!" Ayato spat out, glaring at the blonde girl. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"So you thought you could save your brother from being bitten?" Yui slowly smirked, walking closer to Ayato. He widened his eyes, backing up. She grabbed one of Kanato's toys and took the ribbon off of it. She quickly tied Ayato's hands around Kanato's bed post, making the knot tight. He scowled, tugging at the bounds. "O-Oi! What are you doing?!"

She shrugged, lifting Kanato off of his back and sitting behind him. Kanato didn't move, too scared to. She tilted his head to the side, licking his skin. Ayato pulled at the bonds* Don't touch him! Stop it!"

Yui ignored him, sinking her fangs into Kanato's neck. He let out a scream of pain, jerking forward slightly. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him in place. Ayato looked away, snapping his eyes shut. Yui dug her fangs in deeper, enjoying the small whimpers coming from the small boy. He struggled slightly, stopping when she dug her fangs in even deeper.

Ayato looked up when he heard a small thump. His green eyes widened when he saw Kanato lying on the ground, unconscious. Yui wiped the blood off her chin, sighing. "Hmm, he didn't last as long as I expected. Oh well, I got another meal over here~" She crawled towards Ayato, making him try and back up more into the bed post.

"Please, stop it!" He tried to kick her, only to have his legs pinned down. She nuzzled his neck, her body relaxing slightly.

"Be quiet..." she muttered, closing her eyes. Ayato turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. Though, nothing happened. He peeked open an eye, seeing the vampire girl asleep. He blinked in surprise, wondering how she fell asleep so fast. He shifted slightly, stopping when she furrowed her eyebrows. He sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. _I'll... just sleep here then..._


	5. Chapter 5

Reiji scowled slightly, seeing his older brother asleep on the couch again. _That deadbeat..._ What was even worse was that the girl Yui was laying on top of his, like she was his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes, walking over to wake them up and tell them to go to his room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Shu had his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched in pain and winced every few seconds. Yui made gulping sounds, her face tucked into his neck. Reiji blinked. "What are you two doing?"

Shu's eyes flew open in shock and... fear? Reiji opened his mouth when Shu interrupted him with a growl. "Get out of here!"

Yui sat up, sighing in frustration. Blood dripped down her chin, making Reiji freeze. _Vampire...?_ She tilted her head, seeing his reaction. "What? Never seen a vampire before?" She smirked slowly. "Hmm... I still need to taste your blood..." Shu pushed her off suddenly, glaring at her. "Stay away from him!"

Yui laughed quietly, standing up and flicking her bangs back. "Oh~ Still think you can protect him?" Reiji took a step back. Shu was thrown to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard enough to knock him out. Yui grabbed Reiji by the neck and slammed him against the wall, a cry escaping his throat. Yui wasted no time to sink her fangs into his neck, closing her eyes. Her other hand grabbed his wrist, pinning it beside his head. Reiji whimpered in pain, keeping his body still though. He knew what would happy if he knew... It was common sense. Yui pulled back, giggling. "Such a good boy~"

She let go of his neck, sinking her fangs into his wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut, body shaking from the pain. The sound of her gulping made him want to throw up. He could feel his blood leaving his body, making his knees grow weak. He suddenly fell down, breathing slowly. Yui held his wrist, looking down at him with a bored look. "Hmm, guess I took too much..." she set him down on the ground, looking back at the older one. "One more..."


	6. Chapter 6

Subaru stood in the middle of the garden they owned, looking up at the full moon. The night was clear, stars twinkling freely in the dark sky. Subaru sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He enjoyed being out in the garden alone. His brothers liked to prank or mess with him since he's the youngest. He opened his red eyes, looking down at the white roses. They reminded him of his mother...

"Hello, Subaru-kun."

Subaru jumped slightly, turning around to see the short female living with them. He narrowed his eyes. Strange things have been happening since she got here. Shu was more active and around his brothers. Reiji was silent and less demanding. Ayato kept trying to stay near his brothers, stuttering or quieting down when someone brought that up. Laito was less of a pervert. And Kanato was more cautious of his surroundings. Subaru turned back around, his back facing Yui. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to take a walk. Maybe get something to drink..."

Subaru stiffened slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Uh... go to the kitchen then."

"But..." her voice was suddenly next to his ear, "my drink is in front of me~" Subaru yelped slightly, finding himself on his back. Yui straddled his waist, pinning his arms down by his head. She stared at his neck, licking her lips. Subaru widened his eyes, seeing the fangs in her mouth. He turned his head away, struggling in her grip. "L-Let me go!"

"But I need to taste your blood," she whispered, leaning down and licking his neck. "I think you'll taste really sweet~" Subaru flinched, letting out a cry when her fangs sank into his pale flesh. Yui hummed, sucking his blood greedily. _So sweet..._ Subaru slowly stopped struggling, his head becoming light from the blood loss and pain. Her hands released his wrist, trailing down to his shoulders and ripping his shirt more. She lifted her head, licking her lips for any drops of blood. When she went to lean down again, Subaru set his hands on her shoulders, weakly pushing her. Or trying to...

"Stop it..." he mumbled, wincing when she grabbed his wrists and set them back on the ground. She leaned down, licking his shoulder.

"Be quiet... you can't defy me..." her fangs sank into his shoulder. He arched his back in pain, whimpering. Subaru squeezed his eyes shut, no longer struggling since he knew it was no use. Yui unhooked her fangs, lifting her head to look at his face. "I like that pained face you're making. It excites me~" She lifted a hand and brushed his bangs back. He opened his eyes slightly, swallowing nervously. Yui smirked slightly when he squeezed his eyes shut when she leaned down towards his neck again. "Good boy~ Stay still while I suck you dry~ This is going to be a long night~"


	7. Chapter 7

Yui smirked as she watched the boys eat their dinner from the doorway. They all stayed silent, eating slowly. She decided which one to take and was waiting for them to finish eating, and they knew this. Shu glanced at her in both anger and fear, setting his fork down. Yui pushed herself off the wall and walked out the door, heading for the living room. She'd wait there...

 _ ***Few minutes later***_

The boys sat down in the living room, glancing at each other nervously. Shu closed his eyes, trying to drown his thoughts out in his music blaring out of his earbuds. Yui soon walked into the room, arms crossed and hair bouncing. She smiled sweetly at the boys. "So, did you all have fun today?"

Ayato shrugged. "It was... okay?" Yui forced them to go to the park so they could spend time with each other before she took one of them. She wasn't that cold-hearted. Yui nodded her head, pink eyes gleaming. Ayato sighed, looking down. "Who are you taking?"

Yui lifted her head in thought. "Hmm... Let me think..."

Laito fixed his fedora, staring at the ground. Reiji watched Yui with a blank expression, arms crossed as well. Kanato hugged Teddy tightly, eyes closed. Ayato fiddled with his thumbs, not meeting anyone's eyes. Shu pulled out his earbuds, fully listening to Yui now. Subaru leaned against the wall, staring at the ground as well. Yui finally looked at them, eyes landing on one boy. "I'm taking..."

 _ ***To be continued***_

 _ **(Note: The order of the endings being made. Shu Ending, Reiji Ending, Ayato Ending, Kanato Ending, Laito Ending, then Subaru Ending. I'll get to them soon. Thanks for all the support!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Shu-san."

Shu widened his eyes, looking up at the girl. Subaru covered his mouth, holding back the small cry that tried to escape his throat. Ayato tensed up, looking at Shu to see his reaction. Shu sighed and stood up. "Alright..."

Yui smiled and took his wrist, looking at the rest. "Bye, boys. It was nice meeting you." And she teleported away with the eldest brother.

 _ ***One week later***_

Shu flinched, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of her fangs stabbing through his neck. It's been a week since he was taken and hasn't heard from his brothers. Though, how could he if he didn't have a phone? Yui tilted his head more, her other hand holding his hand down. Shu didn't move, knowing by now that she'd just cause him more pain if he did. He saw no point in trying to escape. She took him to her home in the middle of no where. He has no idea where he is.

"Shu-san," she whispered, unhooking her fangs and licking the bite, "are you hungry at all?"

Shu furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her in confusion and surprise. "A bit..."

She smiled and stood up, leaving his room. Shu watched her go before looking down at the chain around his wrist that she wasn't holding down. It connecting his wrist to the bed board, making him unable to even get off his bed. His stomach growled loudly, begging for food. He hasn't eaten in two days. He ran his fingers through his hair, huffing in slight disgust at the feeling of the greasy locks. Shu sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Here we go," Yui came back in, carrying a bowl of soup, water, and and apple. She sat down next to him, dipping the spoon in the soup and holding it to his mouth. "Say ahhhh."

Shu blinked but opened his mouth, sighing in relief at the feeling of the soup running down his throat. They continued this for a few more minutes till the soup was gone. Yui set the empty bowl down, helping him drink some water before handing him his apple. Shu smiled slightly, taking a bite. "Thanks."

 ** _*One week later*_**

"I can take a bath myself."

"No, you're a bit weak right now. You can't even walk straight."

"That's because I haven't walked for two weeks."

"Just take off your clothes and get in the tub."

"Turn around!"

"Make me."

Shu sighed in frustration, turning so his back was to her as she ran the bath. He tugged off his clothes, wobbling slightly. Once the bath was done running, he climbed in, thankful for the fact that Yui put bubbles in the water. She kneeled beside the tub and dumped some water on his head, making his hair wet. Shu wiped his eyes. "I can do this myself, Yui."

"Shush," she grabbed the shampoo. "I need to take care of my stuff."

Shu fell silent and faced the wall again, sighing. He stiffened slightly when he felt her fingers run through his hair, rubbing the soap into his hair. His body relaxed slowly, eyes closing. He hummed, leaning slightly into her touch. She massaged his head soothingly, making sure to get all of his hair. Once she was done, she rinsed off her hands and dumped water on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, making sure to not get soap in his eyes.

Once she finished cleaning his hair, Yui leaned down and licked his neck. Shu shivered, his body stiffening again. Yui wrapped her arms around his shoulders, licking his skin over and over again. Shu waited for the pain but nothing came. Yui paused, pulling away and standing up. "I'll go get you some new clothes. Get out whenever you want." And she left.

Shu watched her go and rubbed his neck. "Why didn't she...?" He sighed, turning back to finish washing himself.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

Shu tugged on his new clean clothes. He now wore some sweat pants and a sweater. He ruffled his damp hair, walking out of the bathroom. He sat down on his bed, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the chains gone. "Huh...?"

"Didn't think you'd need them anymore," Yui spoke, suddenly there. "I trust you enough to move around."

Shu hummed, laying down and looking out the window. "Looks like rain..." Lightning lit the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Yui squeaked, jumping forward and hugging Shu's arm. He widened his eyes, looking down at her. "Are you alright?" His mind clicked. "Are you afraid of thunder?"

Yui opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She nodded afterward, letting go. "Yeah... I am."

Shu chuckled. "Out of all the things, you, a vampire, is afraid of thunder."

Yui glared at him before smiling. "Shut up." She flinched at the sound of thunder. Shu reached out and pulled her down next to him, smirking slightly. "Here, I'll protect you from the mean noise." Yui hit his chest playfully but didn't pull away. She closed her eyes, nuzzling his chest after a moment. Shu blushed lightly, smiling softly and closing his eyes as well.

 ** _*Two weeks later*_**

Shu whimpered softly, squirming slightly under Yui as she sucked his blood. His back was pressed against his bed, hands pinned by his head. Yui hummed quietly, gulping down the sweet liquid. She unhooked her fangs slowly, pausing. She listened to his heart beat fast, his breathing heavy as well. She blinked and licked the bite, letting go of his wrists. She pressed her lips to his neck, closing her eyes and doing it again. Shu shivered, to weak to say anything. He turned his head to face hers, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Yui smiled and cupped his cheek, pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened while hers closed, feeling her lips move against his. He slowly relaxed, closing his blue eyes and kissing her back. His heart swelled while she smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Shu..." she mumbled once he pulled away, needing air. "I think I love you..."

Shu blinked slowly, mouth slightly agape. Yui leaned down and peppered his neck with kisses, mostly on the bites she left on his skin. He tilted his head back, humming and smiling softly while he closed his eyes.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Reiji-san."

Reiji stiffened at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. The brothers all looked up, wide-eyed at Yui. She smiled and took Reiji's hand once he muttered the word "Great..." She turned to all the others and waved. "Bye, boys. It was nice meeting you." And she teleported away.

 ***One week later***

"Oi! Get away from me!" Reiji glared at the girl straddling him, his free hand on her shoulder. Yui rolled her eyes, snatching his wrist in her hand and pinning it down. She looked down at his other hand, seeing him trying to tug his wrist from the chain keeping him on the bed.

"Why fight back when you can't get out?" she whispered in his ear, grazing her fangs along it. Reiji flinched, his movements stopping after a moment. Smirking, she licked his ear. "If you want, I'll make this more... _pleasurable_ for you~"

"No," he snapped, moving his head away from her face. "Just get it over with!" Shrugging, Yui bared her fangs and sank them into his neck, groaning softly at the taste of his sweet blood. Reiji held back a pained squeak, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. His stomach sickened at the sound of his blood being gulped down by the vampire. He felt his head go light quickly, his lips parting and eyes opening weakly. "Stop..."

Yui opened her eye closest to his face, seeing the weak state. Narrowing her eye, she sucked more, wrapping one arm around his back. _Never defy me, Reiji..._ she thought, watching his eyes droop and his breathing slow down. Satisfied and full, she unhooked her fangs, taking her time and licking his neck where she bit him. When she pulled away, he was almost out, eyes closed and breathing slower than before. Yui frowned slightly, sighing and laying him gently on his back. She ran her fingers through his hair, grunting when she felt the greasy locks. _I'll have to fix that at some point._ Soon, Reiji fell asleep in her touch.

 ***A few days later***

This was a 'great' way to start off the morning. Yui sighed, her eyes shifting from the broken chain to Reiji's figure. He was already having a hard time trying to stand, due to lack of doing that lately. Reiji stared at her with dull narrowed eyes, not making any move to escape the room. Yui closed her eyes for a second before walking over to him, sitting him back on the bed. "Alright, I'll make you a deal." He looked up. "If you don't try to escape, I'll allow you to move around the house. You can take a bath, eat whatever you want, normal human things. Okay?" Reiji stared at her for a moment before nodded, mumbling an "Okay".

Nodding, she nuzzled his neck, setting her hands by his hips. Reiji sighed, tilting his head for her. Yui blinked in slight surprise, stopping in her tracks. After a minute of silence, she lifted her head and headed for the door. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left. I'll get some fresh clothes for you." Reiji watched her go before rubbing his neck, confused.

"Why...? tch, never mind." With a shake of his head, he stood up and slowly started making his way out of the room.

 ***Timeskip***

Now clean and in clean clothes, Reiji went through the cabinets in search for some food. Humming, he grabbed a small box of crackers, turning around only to stop dead. "Oh, Yui..."

She raised an eyebrow, a smile lighting up her face. "What? Hungry?" he nodded. She hopped onto the counter, taking his wrist and lifting it to her lips. Reiji flinched, feeling her fangs sink into his flesh. Trying to ignore the pain, he ate a cracker slowly with his other hand, looking away with a light blush. He could feel her eyes on him, making him feel uncomfortable. Soon, her fangs left his wrist. He rubbed his wrist gently, not looking up at her. Yui scooted closer to him, lifting his chin up. "Are you alright? You look a bit pink."

Scowling, Reiji backed away. "I-I'm fine!" With that, he ran out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Yui behind.

 ***One week later***

"Reiji-san~" Reiji looked up, hearing the sing-song voice of Yui. She sat down next to him, licking his jaw. "I'm thirsty. Blood?"

"Couldn't you just drink water?" he asked, rolling his eyes. She snickered, nuzzling his neck and licking his skin. Reiji cleared his throat, marking his place in his book. "If you're going to drink, do it already..." Yui paused. Her arm suddenly wrapped around his torso, pulling him close. It took him a moment to realize that his lips were against hers. His eyes widened, frozen in shock. Yui pulled away seconds later, grazing her fingers over his cheek.

"It's amazing how red you can turn..."she smiled, kissing him again. Reiji closed his eyes slowly, kissing her back gently. Yui ran her fingers through his hair, gazing into his eyes after pulling away. "This is one way to say... I fell in love with you..." she whispered against his lips.

Reiji blinked before smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ayato-kun."

Ayato practically froze at the sound of his name coming out of the girl's mouth. He could hear the voices of his brothers but couldn't make out the words as he sat there in shock; mouth slightly gaped while his eyes focused on the short vampire. He was taken out of his state when a hand gripped his upper arm, pulling him to his feet. His eyes widened when he realized it was Yui. She smirked as she pulled him away from his brothers. "Bye, boys. It was nice meeting you."

Before anyone could talk or blink, the vampire teleported away with the red-headed boy.

 _ ***Two days later***_

"H-Hey, stop that!" Ayato hissed as he backed away from the blonde, stopping when the chain tugged on his hand. She sighed a long sigh, slowly crawling towards him on the bed. Her smirk made chills run down his spine as he pressed his back to the bed board.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Ayato-kun," she said sweetly. "As long as you don't resist, I'll be gentle~" He turned his head away once she leaned in. Her tongue flicked out and licked his exposed neck. Ayato clenched his teeth, glaring at her. Yui bared her fangs at him. "Good boy."

With a cry, Ayato snapped his eyes shut, feeling the sharp teeth stab through his skin. Tears formed in his eyes but he didn't let them go, his pride too strong. Yui hummed softly as she drank his sweet delicious blood, her hands holding his shoulders to keep him in place.

"S-Stop…" Ayato said quietly, his body becoming weak. His neck was in so much pain that he didn't even want to move his head. Soon, the fangs exited him, a wet muscle following afterwards. Yui licked the blood off her lips and his neck, releasing his shoulders.

"Only because I don't want you passing out on me," she snickered. "It'll just ruin the fun. I just love seeing you're pained expression as I suck your delicious blood~" He shoved her off quickly, covering the area she bit with his hand. Though, he couldn't stop the words from escaping his mouth.

"Shut up, Chichinashi!" His green eyes widened once he finished the word. His heart seemed to stop when he saw the smirk leave her lips. Before he could begin to apologize, he found himself pinned down onto his stomach, one hand trapped under him while the other was pinned down by his head. His body shook as he slowly peered up at Yui, finding her glaring daggers at him.

"'Chichinashi'?" she snarled, her grip tightening on his wrist. Ayato squeezed his eyes shut, not fighting back in fear of angering her more.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he cried out.

Though, all he got was a laugh and fangs sinking into his wrist.

 _ ***One week later***_

He ran. It was a bad decision, but it was too late to go back now. All he knew was to get out of the house and away from her. He picked the lock out and got out while she was taking her afternoon nap. Now he just had to maneuver through the halls and out of the house. It was a bit hard since it was a bit bigger than his mansion. Plus, he had no idea where what was.

With a yelp, he fell down the stairs that was in front of him. He had no time to stop since he looked behind him right before he saw them. At the bottom, he hissed in pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to hold his ankle. _Twisted?! No, not now!_ He looked around frantically, seeing no sign of Yui.

Quickly, he lifted himself to his feet and limped towards the door across the room. After a long thirty seconds, he threw the door open and stumbled out into the afternoon air. His eyes widened as he looked around him.

The house was surrounded by big oaks, making a forest with dark shadows as the sun set. Looking back for a split second, he took off for the oaks, gasping at the pain flowing up his leg. He collapsed onto the ground next to one of the first oaks, his breathing quick and heavy. He crawled forward and sat back against the tree, his eyes drooping from exhaustion and pain. His leg twitched from the dulling pain in his ankle, his hands settled next to his hips. Ayato leaned his head onto his shoulder, finally calming down a bit.

"Well well well, look what we have here," a sweet voice spoke. "My prey has escaped and already injured itself." Ayato didn't even open his eyes. He didn't want to. Right now he just wanted a hole to show up and take him away. Yui peered down at him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed with a small scowl on her lips. Her pink orbs observed his form.

Red bangs stuck to his forehead. Legs twitching. Right ankle twisted in an awkward angle. Hands limp by his hips. He looked terrible.

She slowly kneeled in front of him, grabbing his chin gently and lifting his head. Ayato opened his eyes, the green light dulling. "Well? Are you going to kill me or what…?"

Yui almost gasped, her eyes widening. She hardened her gaze and shifted his position. "No." Before he could comprehend what she said, he squeaked when he felt her hand slide under his knees while her arm slid under his back. "It'd be a waste of blood," she finished, lifting him into her arms and heading back inside the house. Ayato wanted to laugh at the situation. _Usually, it's the guy who carries the girl like this…_ "Though, I am mad you tried to escape."

He winced slightly at the dark tone in her voice, hiding his face in her shoulder. "I'm… I'm sorry…" he mumbled, trying to avoid any punishment. Yui sighed, walking into his room and setting him on the bed. She looked Ayato directly in the eyes, both having a slight stare off. Yui blinked and leaned forward, nuzzling his warm neck. Shaking, Ayato tilted his head back, finally unable to feel the pain in his ankle.

Yui lifted her head slightly, kissing his ear. "Maybe I should show you what happens when you try to escape." Ayato expected fangs to enter his neck harshly, ripping open his flesh and maybe breaking his bones. Though, he didn't get that at all. He gasped in slight pain, feeling her fangs scrap against his collar bone as she sucked and licked at the skin. He squirmed and gripped the sheets under him, small whimpers escaping his throat. "Now," Yui licked her lips, lifting her head so her nose touched his, "I will give you as many of these as I have to till you realize that you belong to me. Don't try escaping again." He nodded his head quickly, scooting back at least an inch.

"I understand…"

 _ ***Five days later***_

"Get out!"

"Why? I'm making sure you don't fall."

"I can stand by myself!" Ayato hissed, hiding behind the curtain of the shower. Yui stood in front of him, arms crossed and smirking in amusement at his flushed face. She tossed him a towel, taking off her top. Ayato swallowed nervously and wrapped the towel around his waist, looking away from Yui. She climbed in, her top gone. He couldn't help but look over at her. "Why are you in here?"

She pressed him against the wall under the shower, getting wet in seconds. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She whispered, sliding her fingers into his damp locks and pulling his head down. Ayato gasped slightly, finding his lips right in front of hers. Yui gazed into his eyes, waiting. After a moment, he closed his eyes and kissed her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the vampire. Yui kissed back slowly, feeling his hands settle on her waist. She pulled back, licking her lips. "I hope that means you like me too."

Ayato grinned, shaking his head. "Nah. I don't like you." She furrowed her eyebrows. Smiling, he pressed his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kanato-kun."

Kanato blinked open his eyes, not believing his ears. Him? Why?! His grip tightened on Teddy, feeling all of his brothers' eyes on him. Yui lifted him from his seat easily, her grip firm but not tight. Ayato and Laito jumped up, eyes filled with anger and worry. Yui only smirked and waved. "See you, boys~"

And they were gone.

 _ ***Three days later***_

"Kanato-kun~ Where are you going~?"

Kanato felt his heart pick up speed at the sound of her voice echoing through the halls. His back pressed against the corner of a dark room, tears pricking the corners of his big purple eyes. His dear Teddy was being squeezed tightly, his hands shaking. He buried his face in the stuffed head, slowly sliding down the wall. He was absolutely terrified.

"Kanato-kun," a voice whispered into his ear, "what are you doing over here?"

He shook his head, not looking up. "Please go away! Don't hurt me!"

Yui sighed, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "Who says I'm going to hurt you? I'm just hungry."

"But it hurts!" he cried, unable to do anything else.

She tilted her head, lifting her hands and brushing her fingers over the side of his neck. He flinched. Clicking her tongue, she trailed her hand down to his arm, lifting up the wrist. His terrified eyes peeked open, watching her a bit curiously. She pushed his sleeve aside and pressed her lips to his wrist. "I'll just take a sip then." Her tongue flicked out and licked his skin, targeting his veins. His eyes squeezed shut, muffling the cry that came out when her fangs sunk into his sensitive flesh.

Yui closed her eyes and sucked, taking more than a sip.

 _ ***One week later***_

Kanato chewed slowly as he ate his cookies, watching Yui with big eyes. Yui was currently working on something that involves her laptop. He never got to own one since Reiji told him he can't have one till he was eighteen.

"Kanato-kun," Yui looked over her shoulder at him, "come here."

Clutching Teddy, he walked over. She stood up and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. Kanato forced himself not to recoil, already knowing he can't get out of this. He was lucky she never chained him up. She said it was unnecessary for him. "Y-Yui-san..."

She hummed, her eyes sliding shut. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking your warmth..." A blush crossed his cheeks. He took a step back, but she took one forward, following him. "Don't move."

"Yui-san, this is weird..." he mumbled, squeaking when she pushed him down onto the bed. She curled up on top of him, her face relaxed.

"Shut up," she whispered. "I'm tired."

Kanato sighed, pressing his nose against Teddy's head. "Whatever..."

 _ ***Four days later***_

Well, this was embarrassing.

"I-I can do this myself!" Kanato glared at Yui, making sure the bubbles were covering him in the bath. Yui rolled her eyes, her fingers massaging his head as she scrubbed the shampoo in.

"I don't care. I need to take care of what's mine," she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smirking. "Am I right?"

He scowled, waving her face away. "I can still do it myself." She ignored him and kept washing him, causing him to become more and more flustered. After rinsing his hair out, she walked around until she was beside him, resting her arms on the edge of the tub. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled gently. "You're cute when you're flustered." He frowned and went to spit something out when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. It took at least ten seconds for him to actually kiss back. Yui smiled, pulling back and running her fingers through his damp locks. "Kanato-kun, I love you. And I'm guessing you feel the same by the way you kissed back~?"

Kanato stared at her for a moment before smiling, leaning into her hand. "I do."


End file.
